Stress Relief
by ThatThemPersonThere
Summary: Will is in Medical School, and has been too busy to spend any actual time with his boyfriend. Borderline M (for language and themes) so read at your own risk!


So, I've fallen in love with Solanglo. Woops.  
>I may or may not write more fics. It's been a while since I've done this.<br>It sort of borderline's a M rating, but since it's only mentioned I'll just leave it T.  
>Enjoy!<p>

Summary: Will is in Medical School, and has been too busy to spend any actual time with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Nico rolled over, still clutching Will's pillow that he had been cuddling. Nico buried his face deeper into the pillow, faintly smelling his boyfriend on it. He sighed and opened his eyes. Will was nowhere to be seen, and he had probably left hours ago. Nico decided it was best to get up, since he had slept in later than usual.<p>

Med school has Will stressed out; when they were in college, Will had straight As and pulled off too many extracurriculars while Nico was an average student, and the only club he was involved with was with the Multicultural council, and that was because the Italian club begged him to join. Now Will was harried with classes and exams, and had actually _cried_ when he got an 89 on an exam. Nico shook his head at the memory. Will was in the top percentile in his class, and was competing for the top spot with another classmate. Nico didn't understand why Will was so obsessed with being on top, especially since treating a demigod was nothing like treating a mortal.

Nico turned on their shower and stripped. He brushed his teeth while he waited for the water to get hot when he noticed a large red mark on his neck.

Oh.

Nico had gone to bed by himself, since Will had been up late studying for a test or something. He blushed a little as he remembered how Will had woke him up… That would explain why he had slept so late and a few sore spots.

Nico grabbed his phone after his shower was finished and headed to the kitchen to make lunch. He had a missed text from Hazel but there was nothing from Will. Not even a note on the fridge. That jerk. Nico pulled up Will's text thread as he pulled out some leftovers to reheat.

"_Did you really fuck me last night, or was I dreaming? Because you weren't there when I went to bed, and you weren't there when I got up this morning but I have the strangest feeling you were actually in my bed."_ Nico hit the send button.

A few years ago Nico would've blushed at the mere thought of having sex with Will, let along sending him such a lewd message, but Nico was actually a little annoyed with Will. They hadn't had a chance to do much together than sleep, or Will studying some medical stuff that Nico didn't understand no matter how many times Will tried to explain it, while Nico worked on research for the museum he worked for.

Nico set his phone and food down next to the laptop on the kitchen table and proceeded to check his email. He was glad that monsters tended not to go after adult demigods, and he and Will could now use modern technology. It made keeping in contact with Hazel easier as well, although now and then they Iris-Messaged each other when they wanted a more personal form of communication. Speaking of Hazel, Nico's phone lit up with a message from her and the final details of when she and Frank were coming to visit.

Nico had spent a few hours in his translations of the photocopied manuscript when his phone lit up again. Sighing, he looked away from the screen and blinked a few times, his eyes burning from being used in such a way.

"_Sorry Sunshine. Exam day. The study group didn't finish till 3 and I needed you. I didn't think you wanted to be woken at 5."_ Nico had figured it was another test day by the length of time it took Will to reply, but he was going to tease his boyfriend about it anyway.

"_Did you even sleep?_" Nico texted and then put his phone down next to the cup of tea he had made during a break.

"_No"_ Came the reply almost instantly.

"_How'd you do?"_ Nico usually didn't ask about exams because Med students tended to cry about them, but he rarely got attention from his boyfriend, and he was willing to put up with it if he actually got to talk to Will.

"_Pretty well I think. We covered all of it in the study group so I don't feel too bad about it."_ Nico was about to reply when he got another text. _"Can I take you out tonight? I want to make up for just fucking you last night."_ Will ended the text with a winky-face and Nico's heart fluttered slightly.

"_No."_ Nico replied, and smirked when he started getting spammed with pleading texts and date ideas. He ignored them for a few minutes and went back to finishing the paragraph he had been translating – mean, he knew, but sometimes it felt good to have Will stress over him rather than med school.

He snickered at some of the sillier ideas, and felt a little bad for how much Will was apologizing. He finally texted back _"Fine, fine, you can take me out to dinner. But no studying."_

_"Can I fuck you after?"_ Another winky-face followed. Nico's heart fluttered again before smirking at his phone.

_"Maybe if it lasts long enough so I can actually remember it in the morning. It's rude to just use me as stress relief Solace."_ Nico laughed at the face he knew Will had to be making, and turned back to his work. It was hard to fully concentrate on the last few pages, but Nico was determined to be done before Will came home from class.


End file.
